Heartbreak Warfare
by Satanica- Demon of Pride
Summary: She was placed in Gryffindor but never really felt like she fitted in. But she made it her duty to protect Harry from Voldemort. However, she realises it’s another she must save first and the only way to do that is to accept her destiny.
1. A demon in a human’s body

**Heartbreak Warfare**

**Summary**: When she had arrived at Hogwarts, she was placed in Gryffindor. But she never really felt like she fitted in. Now in 6th year, she made it her duty to protect Harry from Voldemort. However, she realises it's another she must save first and the only way to do that is to accept her destiny, to accept that she belongs to the dark side.

**Disclaimer:** Dont own, wish I did though.

* * *

Chapter 1- A demon in a human's body

* * *

I never knew my real parents, never saw them. The only thing I had to remind myself that I once had parents was a mere coloured photograph of my mother. Those that had seen the picture would say I was the spitting image of her, nothing in my facial features were different from the picture. I had the same platinum blonde hair that looked white in the sun though mine the only difference was hers was long and mine was cut shoulder length, and my eyes, like hers were violet. One of the rarest eye coloured I heard someone say to me years ago. The small yet full lips of hers was found on me as well. My mother looked happy in the picture, carefree. Me, well I was another story. It wasn't like I had a hard past, no; I grew up with magical people that seemed to want the best for me. It wasn't because I found out I was a witch 6 years ago. No, it was because I choose the path of protecting others. Ever since Voldemort tried coming back time and time again, I felt it was my right, my duty to protect the one person he was after, Harry Potter. The only problem I had was how to go about it. I was just a mere witch in training, just like him, in the same year and everything. I hadn't really gotten close to him either; mind you I wasn't close friends with anyone in my house, Gryffindor. I remember the day we were sorted into the houses; the sorting hat seemed to have just as much difficulty with me as it had with Harry. It was the hat that had told me my father, whoever he was, had been at the same school, but placed in Slytherin. It had debated with itself for minutes until finally placing me here, in Gryffindor, the place that I didn't really feel like I belonged. Maybe the reason I didn't feel at home in the Gryffindor house was because I now knew my father had been a Slytherin. Maybe because it felt weird being around half bloods. I grew up learning that we purebloods were meant to be the best, but there were some half bloods that were better than me in just about every aspect. I didn't look upon them with hatred and a feeling of being superior. Instead I admired them. They were only trying to get an education in a world that had the majority of either full blooded witches and wizards and just plain humans.

A noise to my right tore my gaze from the picture in my hand. I sighed, placing it back on the night stand as i turned to see Granger, uh I mean Hermione shift through a large pile of books on her bed. How one person could read so much was beyond me. I stood, not wanted to be drawn into any conversation with her and exited the dorm room. 6 year classes didn't start until tomorrow. The mark on my wrist begun to itch. I looked down at it. I had it ever since I could remember; it was more like a intricate tribal like tattoo than a birthmark, with the different colours in it. It was roughly the shape of a sword with a serpent like dragon wrapped around it, wings appearing to sprout on either side of the sword hilt. The sword itself was a black colour, contrasting with my pale white skin. The serpent dragon a red, like someone had tried to scratch and burn me and the wings were purple and blue, reminding me of bruises. It was odd for a mark, but it was mine all the same, odd just like me. I headed out to the quidditch pitch, grabbing one of the school's broomsticks as mine was still left to be unpacked and flew around the pitch. I wanted to get onto the team this year, hoping to become a Beater. I had thought of becoming a chaser seeing as the beater positions tended to go to males but it all came back to my goal. How could i protect Harry from Bludgers that may be cursed if I was a chaser?

"Raksha," I heard someone call my name. I used to think that whoever named me had a weird sense of humour. But as the years past, I begun to realise my name described me perfectly. Raksha, it meant demon, and that was what I considered myself as, a demon in a human body. I turned the broomstick around and flew to the ground, dismounting from it silently. It was Ron that had called my name out. He stood next to Harry. Hermione wasn't anywhere to be seen, she must have stayed up in the dorms, reading. Typical behaviour for that girl, she needed to get out more often, away from those books she always had her nose buried in. I held onto the broomstick, wondering what they wanted.

"Awesome flying," Ron sounded excited, "You going to try out for the team?" I simply nodded. Harry seemed to let Ron do the talking, letting the redhead tell me want position he wanted.

"What are you aiming for, team position I mean?" he just had to asked didn't he.

"Beater," I simply said and that seemed to give both boys a slight shock.

"But don't you need to be strong for that?" Ron asked. I looked at Harry.

"It's not impossible for females to have the beater's position. We'll just have to see when you tryout. Though with the way you were flying, I'd say that the Chaser would be a more fitting role," the dark haired boy said.

"I want to be a beater, nothing else," I turned my violet eyes on him before hearing a snicker from behind. I turned, seeing Draco move towards us. He had never really bothered me for the first 5 years of school; I hoped he wasn't going to start now. I held the broomstick in both hands, ready to swing at his blonde head if he decided to make a snide comment about me being weak.

"You want to be a beater," he laughed, his tone was disrespectful.

"What's it to you," I hissed, absentmindedly stepping in front of Harry. Yes I even felt like protecting him from the school bullies. Don't know why, it just felt right.

"It looks like Slytherin shall win the Quidditch with ease this year. Pathetic, getting a female to do a guys job," he roared with laughter. My eyes narrowed as I gripped the broomstick tighter. I stepped forward.

"Would you like a demonstration?" I asked, an evil glare set upon my face.

"You can't hit me demon," he continued laughing. That was until I swung the broomstick, catching him in the ribs. It wasn't exactly where I was aiming but it was good enough. A loud thud was heard before he hissed. It seemed to have injured him. Good, he deserved it. I turned after throwing the broomstick in his direction and headed up to the castle, a smug look on my face as Harry and Ron snickered at Draco.

Sitting at the Gryffindor table, the group of people seemed to be listening intensely to the events that Ron was telling. I glanced over my shoulder, looked straight at Draco. He was favouring his ribs; I hoped I felt a good enough bruise. I was a little surprised that he didn't go to the infirmary but then it wasn't like I cared. I turned back to the table and ate in silent, trying to blend in with the background as much as I could. I didn't like all this attention that I seemed to have been receiving all because of the little story Ron was telling; in fact it made me uncomfortable. I pushed the plate away, my appetite sudden decided to disappear on me. Standing up abruptly I walked out, not seeing Draco follow.

"You'll regret ever hitting me," his voice sliced the silence like poison. I sighed and turned to face him with a glare. Couldn't he get the hint of leaving people alone?

"Oh yea, what you going to do about that? Run to your father who's in Azkaban and tell on me, I don't give a shit what he says or thinks that should happen to me. Now get lost, pest," I hissed, narrowing my violet eyes even more. He didn't seem to like the words that flowed from my mouth as he drew out his wand. I tried holding back a laugh; a faint snicker erupted from behind my lips.

"Now that is really pathetic. I thought the Malfoys were better than that. Having to resort to magic just because you got hurt by my mere words. Pathetic," I turned. I took a step only to hear him speak.

"I'm not finished with you demon," he hissed, his voice strained. I rolled my eyes before turning around.

"Come on then, you want to attack me," I said, I know I shouldn't have encouraged him, but he had gotten under my skin and on my nerves. I pulled out my own wand ebony wood with a phoenix feather. It was 12.5 inches long and described to 'reasonably springy'. I held it out, in a duelling stance. Draco seemed to have been slightly shocked but recovered quickly.

"Cru..." his voice was drowned out as Professor Snape disarmed him. My wand was quickly shoved back into my robes. I didn't want it taken from me. I had grown very fond of it.

"Detention, the both of you. Entrance of the Forbidden Forest, 6am tomorrow," came the harsh voice of the professor. I couldn't help but growl in Draco's direction. I now had detention because of him. And to top it off I had to get up earlier. I turned on my heels and stormed off up to the Gryffindor common room. I stopped there for a few seconds, processing all that had happened before moving up to the dorm room, grabbing my pyjamas, having a decent shower before anyone else could bother me. I was in bed early that night, damn Malfoy and the detention.

**

* * *

**

**AN:** well I didn't intent for it to be that long seeing as I don't usually write such long chapters (well they're long for me). Anyways please click the little green review button and let me know what you think. I would really appreciate. Let me know if I should continue or not.


	2. I’m Special, According to Snakes

**Heartbreak Warfare**

**Summary**: When she had arrived at Hogwarts, she was placed in Gryffindor. But she never really felt like she fitted in. Now in 6th year, she made it her duty to protect Harry from Voldemort. However, she realises it's another she must save first and the only way to do that is to accept her destiny, to accept that she belongs to the dark side.

**Disclaimer:** Dont own, wish I did though.

* * *

Chapter 2- I'm Special, According to Snakes

* * *

It was cold that morning. I wrapped a fur jacket around my body as I ran out of the castle, down the steps and to the forest edge. Draco was nowhere to be seen. Typical, he probably forgot or gotten off the detention. I sat under a tree, waiting for both Snape and Malfoy. It seemed to have gotten colder just sitting there, maybe I was coldblooded, I needed warmth.

"Why you out ssso early," I heard a voice pipe up.

"Detention," I said as I looked around to see who had spoken and yet no one was around.

"Why have you got detention," the bodiless voice asked. I jumped to my feet. Who the hell was playing with my mind?

"Who are you, show yourself," I demanded as I pulled out my wand. A slight movement from a low branch caught my eye.

"But I am in plain sssight," the voice said and I noticed the thing move. I stepped forward, peering at the snake that had constricted its body around the branch. I froze. Was it this snake that was talking, no it couldn't be, snakes couldn't talk, right? It raised its head, the black scales catching the first rays of light that filtered through the other trees.

"There isss no need to be afraid," the snake hissed. I took the step back.

"I must be out of my mind," I whispered, more to myself. I could have sworn I heard the snake chuckle.

"You, my dear are ssspecial, not many are Parssselmouthsss, gifted in talking to ussss sssnakesss," it said. Parselmouth. I didn't know whether to believe this snake or not, I was always told snakes were often cunning and deceiving of the other animals and creatures.

"I sssee that you don't trussst me, you will in time. They, the othersss, call me Viper," the snake continued.

"Raksha," I said back, it didn't hurt to tell him my name. I didn't get the chance to continue the conversation with the snake as I heard footsteps approach.

"Talking to yourself again, demon," I could hear the mocking tone in his voice. I turned to face Draco. I decided to ignore his comment, glancing back at the tree to see the snake had slithered off into the depths of the forest. Where was Snape, wasn't he the one that said to meet here. I rolled the sleeve of my jacket up to look at my watch. 6.05am. He was late, that wasn't like him, maybe HE was the one that forgot. I sat back down on the ground. I watched as Draco sat down on the ground, his stare on me was a bit unnerving but I wasn't going to let him know that. The silence between us seemed to be filled with tension, maybe it was because we hated one another or just because it was a cold morning.

"You were trying to use the Cruciatus Curse on me last night, weren't you?" I asked, my voice kept at a low level.

"What's it to you," he replied, his eyes narrowing. I sighed as I leant against the tree. Why was I talking to an enemy, better yet why was he bothering me now. He had the previous years to start trying to bully me.

"Out of the 3 unforgivable curses, I'd rather have the killing curse set upon me," my voice was quiet, meant for me but he seemed to hear.

"I'll remember that next time," he hissed as he shifted his weight. I looked up at him, watching as he massaged his ribs. I could imagine the dark purple and blue bruise on his body. Just the thought of it made me regret hitting him. He shifted his weight and winced. I sighed, it was wrong for me to hurt someone like that. I pulled my wand out, my fingers tracing over the sleek, smooth black wood before curling around the silver handle.

"Episkey," I mumbled, pointing the end of my wand towards him. If looks could kill, I was sure I'd be dead 100 times over. He tore his gaze from me, lifted up his robe and inspected the now flawless skin of his, no hint of there every being a bruise.

"No need for thanks," I said sarcastically before hearing the flutter of wings. I looked up to see a school owl sitting on a branch, watching us through its eyes. It held a leg out and I saw a note attached. Getting up, I brushed the dirt from my pants, walking over to retrieve the note. It was from Snape, saying that our detention was postponed until that night. Great, why couldn't he tell us that beforehand? I glanced down at my watch 6.55am. I flung the note in Draco's direction before heading up to the castle, wanting warmth.

As usually, I kept quiet at breakfast, trying to ignore the chatter of everyone around me. Eyes seemed to drill holes into the back on my head. I turned to see Draco glaring at me. My eyes scanned the Slytherin table before I returned to my toast. Taking only another 2 bites, I pushed the plate away. For some reason, I've lost my appetite. Maybe I should go and see Madam Pomfrey. That thought was pushed out of my mind as i walked to class.

The day, like every other day was boring and in my opinion was the same as the day before. Dinner had flown by and I was waiting by Snape's office. Footsteps were heard and before I knew it, Snape was looking at me, Draco by his side with a foul look on his face.

"If you are so intent on cursing one another, then your punishment is to duel on another, the injuries you sustain shall not be treated by Madam Pomfrey, understand," it was more of a statement than a question.

"Bring it on," i hissed in Draco's direction as Snape made room for us.

"Wands at the ready," Snape instructed as I faced Draco. Snape gave the signal to start.

"Stupefy," I called. It was a simple spell and i watched as Draco quickly dodged the red bolt of light that erupted from my wand.

"Locomotor Mortis," i heard Draco yell out. And it bound my legs together.

"Everte Statum," I yelled out, my spell hit Draco, sending him flying backwards. I hopped around before falling over. I turned my wand onto my legs, unbinding them with a counter spell. I stood back up and our duel continued for a long time

"Serpensortia," Draco quickly yelled.

"Silencio," is said straight after him but it was too late. A large snake erupted from his wand before my silencing spell could get to him. It shut him up though, I was glad I didn't have to listen to his voice as my attention was onto the snake which slithered to me.

"Don't attack me," I said, though I must have said it in parseltongue as the snake halted and lifted its head, regarding me, wondering if it was I that really spoke to it.

"Did you ssspeak to me," it hissed and I simply replied with a nod. It slithered closer, its tongue flickering out, tasting me.

"Yesss, I ssshall not attack you, your ssspecial, dessstined for power," I said after a while before turning and disappearing. My breathing was heavy, cuts and bruises were covering me and I was sure my left arm had a fracture or 2 in it. I looked up at Draco and Snape, damn I didn't want them to know I could talk to snakes, not when I just found out myself. It wasn't Snape I was so much worried about but Draco. He'd most likely go around and tell everyone how much more of a freaky demon I was. Not that I care what he says, it just gets annoying after a while when most of the Slytherin house tries taunting me.

"Leave," Snape bellowed and I was quickly out of there, so was Draco.

"Why you?" Draco asked, "Being able to talk to sakes is rare, so why can a demon do it?" How the hell was I supposed to know? I shrugged my shoulders; I was too sore and tired to speak to him. I parted ways with him shortly after, heading up to the Gryffindor common room.

I walked in and immediately Hermione begun fussing over the injuries, she even kept saying she could heal them for me. I brushed her off and went up to the dorms. I could heal the minor ones, and help with the fractures.

"Episkey," I whispered as I pointed my wand to my injuries, the pain subsided and all I was left with was a slightly swollen left forearm. Conjuring a bandage, a wrapped it around, wincing at the pain as i pulled the bandage tight. A short time after that, I fell asleep.

**

* * *

**

**AN: **well there was chpt 2. Review please.


	3. Blood of a Lion

**Heartbreak Warfare**

**Summary**: When she had arrived at Hogwarts, she was placed in Gryffindor. But she never really felt like she fitted in. Now in 6th year, she made it her duty to protect Harry from Voldemort. However, she realises it's another she must save first and the only way to do that is to accept her destiny, to accept that she belongs to the dark side.

**Disclaimer:** Dont own, wish I did though.

* * *

Chapter 3- Blood of a Lion

* * *

A week had past and before everyone knew it, Quidditch try-outs were upon us. I knew that if I tried out with my arm as bad as it was, I had no chance of getting onto the team. I had eventually asked Hermione, also she wanted me to tell her every single detail of what happened in the duel, to fix it. I flexed my hand, there was no pain and thanks to Hermione, the swelling was a very minimal.

There were many Gryffindors trying out for a spot on the team, even Ron was there, going for the keeper position. Scanning the crowd, there was a few 2nd year students and a few 1st years, even though they weren't meant to try out. I couldn't help but snicker at them, they thought they seriously had a chance to be like Harry and get in on their first year. My head whipped back around when Harry appointed teams to verse each other. I was on the same team as Ron. Harry released the balls and many 1st and 2nd year students fled for cover as they saw the bludgers head towards them, scared. I clutched the bludger bat tightly as I mounted my broomstick and flew off into the sky, along with the ones that stayed. The tryouts didn't last as long as I expected. I was surprised that Ron was granted the position of keeper. I got the position I wanted. I had a good swing, although the muggle game of tennis was very similar, that was the only sport that I played when I was younger, before I found out I was a witch.

It wasn't long until that black snake, Viper managed to make his way into the girl's dormitories. During the past few weeks, he was the only one that I felt I could really talk to.

"You have your firssst Quidditch game of the ssseassson today," he hissed in my ear whilst I tried to sleep. I shoved him off as I rolled over. Wait, did he just say quidditch? I bolted up in bed; the dorm was empty, besides me and the snake. I cursed as I dressed in my quidditch robes. I rushed out of the room with my broomstick in my hand. It was too late to eat anything.

"Stay out of trouble," I yelled back to the snake. He hissed a chuckled as he curled up underneath the sheets on my bed. I headed towards the Gryffindor Quidditch room.

We were facing off against Slytherin. Lucky us, not. At least I'd be able to show that ungrateful, stuck up little brat that I was capable of being a beater, that was if it hadn't sunk into his thick head the first time. He was a seeker, like Harry, but Harry had the faster broomstick. I adjusted my robes as I picked up the little black bat. Oh how I'd love to knock the blonde arsehole out of the sky with it, but I couldn't. What a shame, because of the damn rules. Harry was rattling off with a good luck speak before marching up towards the quidditch pitch. I mounted my broom and took to the sky with the rest of the team, watching as the Slytherins done so on the opposite side.

I glared at Draco; he simply gave his usually cocky smirk. Madam Hooch said she wanted a clean game, like that meant anything to the snakes. I watched as she released the balls. The bludgers first, she picked up the quaffle and released the snitch. She threw the quaffle up and the game started.

The feeling of wind in my hair was just ecstatic. It was a hot day, but the wind made it cooler for the Quidditch players on the 2 sides. I held the bat in on hand, the other resting on my Firebolt, the one my 'adopted' parents had bought me. My eyes scanned the pitch, watching the Slytherin chasers pass the ball from one another until a Gryffindor chaser intercepted it. A bludger was sent near me. I sped towards it and whacked it with the bat, sending it back the way it came. A cheer arose from the crowd as the commentator announced Gryffindor had scored. I saw Harry circle the pitch on the other side, Draco was nearby, both searching for the golden snitch. I zipped across the field hitting another bludger away from Harry. I rolled my right shoulder, trying to loosen the muscle in it even more, i didn't have time to warm up earlier. More cheers erupted as Gryffindor scored yet again, but this time Slytherin scored shortly after.

Another bludger was sent my way and this time i hit it backwards, the ball flew past the spectator stands. I looked around, the other Gryffindor beater, Ritchie Coote, was on the other side. Gryffindor had the quaffle again and this time formed a V shape. A strategy that was very familiar to me. Both me and Ritchie flew towards the chasers and joined the end of the V. My eyes peering around for bludgers. Ritchie flew forward, belting one to the other side of the quidditch pitch. Ginny held the quaffle and tried to score, only to be blocked by the Slytherin keeper. I flew back towards Harry, he needed to be protected. Yet another bludger came my way and this time I hit it towards Draco. Not intentionally, but it still missed him. I watched as the bludger turned around and came back to me, I sent it flying backwards.

"Still reckon I can't be a beater?" I asked Draco, a glare sent in his direction. He flew closer.

"Yea, you'll only be one for a few more seconds," he chuckled, the tone was sadistic. I ignored his comment, though I did wonder what he was going on about. I turned my head in time to see a bludger heading my way, yet again. I tried to swing at it but it dodged the bat and proceeded to collide with my jaw, shattering the bone whilst knocking me from the broomstick. My fingers clasped firmly around the handle of the broomstick. The metallic taste of blood filled my mouth. I tried to spit the blood out as best as I could, but it just sent pain shooting through my broken jaw. I tried to scramble back onto the broomstick, but the bludger seemed to have other ideas. It hovered in the air for a mere second before hurling itself towards my arm, the one that held onto the firebolt. I felt the impact and dropped the bludger bat as I tried clawing at the broomstick with my other hand. My fingers slipped and the last thing I saw before I fell was Draco's smirking face. Somewhere between the fall and the landing, I fell unconscious, the pain was too strong.

Whispers were heard around me. I could feel their stares. It was unnerving, and yet at the same time comforting. I never had so many people worry about me. My violet eyes opened, almost being blinded by the bright light that was shone in my eyes. The whole Gryffindor quidditch team was around the bed. Madam Pomfrey pushed her way through the small gathering and took my face in her hand. She assessed my jaw, seemed happy with the work she had done and left a goblet of some purple looking liquid. She said it would help with the pain. I looked down, small cuts were still covering my body but that wasn't my main worry. My left arm was in a splint, the bones obviously were repaired, but the swelling needed to go down. I tried to move to sit up and found my right ankle was tightly wrapped up. I must have landed awkwardly on it. Pain slowly etched into my body. I reached over and took the goblet, gulping down the purple substance in it.

"Did we win?" was the first question I asked. Then the cheers erupted. I assumed we won and that was confirmed when Ginny replied with a yes. The team took turns in telling me what happened and how we won. All I cared about was getting rest, letting my body heal.

Most of the team left after Madam Pomfrey shooed them out, and I silently thanked her. It was getting too noisy. She checked me over again, and gave the verdict of being me able to leave, fully healed within a few days. As long as I got peace and quiet while I rested, I was fine with that.

* * *

**AN:** just a filler chapter really. Hope you enjoyed. Thanks to those that have reviewed.


	4. Anything But This

**Heartbreak Warfare**

**Summary**: When she had arrived at Hogwarts, she was placed in Gryffindor. But she never really felt like she fitted in. Now in 6th year, she made it her duty to protect Harry from Voldemort. However, she realises it's another she must save first and the only way to do that is to accept her destiny, to accept that she belongs to the dark side.

**Disclaimer:** Dont own, wish I did though.

* * *

Chapter 4- Anything But This

* * *

Hermione brought me some of my clothes for me and my school cloak the day I was released. It hadn't been until later in the day when Madam Pomfrey took one last look at me and told me I could go, taking a few more days off to rest in the dorms if I needed it. The only reminder of the incident i had was a thin pink healing scar along my jaw line. Madam Pomfrey said that she could fix it so that it wouldn't scar but I refused. I wanted something to remind me that I could take a beating from the iron bludger.

I quickly got dressed, brushing my fingers through my hair, tying it up in a half decent ponytail. It would do. I walked with Hermione; she was going on about how she and Ron had yet another fight. I listened until everyone begun to ask how I was as we walked past. Couldn't they see I was alright, if I wasn't I'd still be in the infirmary, damn idiots. The last person to ask who just happened to be a first year Hufflepuff got a glare in their direction. The Hufflepuff scrambled away quickly which in turn earnt me a glare from Hermione. She had stopped talking as we entered the Great Hall. The hall because silent, everyone's eyes seemed to be glued to me. Their eyes all seemed to ask the silent question of 'am I alright?' Even a few Slytherins were looking my way. Draco Malfoy was there, he whispered something to Pansy and they begun laughing. I ignored it as Hermione walked past Ron and Harry and sat down at the other end of the table; I sat down next to her.

"How pathetic, the demon couldn't stay on her broom," came the snide remark of the one and only Draco Malfoy. Hermione told me to ignore him that he wasn't worth it.

"Has the mudblood finally realised that Potter is worthless?" Draco continued. Hermione looked down at the table. I knew she hated being called that. I saw a single tear fall from her eye before she quickly wiped it away. I stood abruptly. Hermione pleaded with me to sit down but I refused. I turned and headed straight for Draco, stepping up onto the bench seat and then onto the table, sending goblets of liquid and plates of food everywhere. Draco stood with an amused expression on his face. I crouched down, grabbed the front of his shirt, my other hand already held my wand, aimed at his face.

"If I EVER hear you call Hermione that again, I swear I will use an unforgivable curse on you, the first one that rolls of my tongue," I hissed at him, my eyes danced with fire in them. Draco's breath hitched in his throat as he shut his grey eyes.

"Damn coward," I continued, feeling 2 people moved behind me.

"Don't. You. Dare." I barked as I glanced at them. Crabbe and Goyle sat back down, gulping. I lowered my wand and when Draco realised I wasn't going to use it he opened his eyes, looking directly into mine. I pocketed my wand quickly before pulling my hand back which was now clenched in a fist and punching him. He coiled back as I let him go, looking directly up at the professors. I saw Snape begin to move, but after seeing the murderous glare in my demonic eyes, he seemed to sit back down, though he clutched at his arm for some reason, his eyes never left mine. It almost seemed like he was flinching away from my glare. Did my glare really have that huge of an effect on people? I stood and kicked more plates and glasses over as I jumped down from the table as I stormed out of the Great Hall and up to the 7th floor, to the room of requirement, though I kept my head held high, maybe that was out of pride or just because hitting Malfoy felt so good.

It was my favourite room, I found out about it not to long into my 2nd year, when the Chamber of Secrets was opened again. You could say that I hid in there most of the time, but I loved it, it provided peace and quiet.

The doorway appeared and as I stepped into the room, I found it provided me things to hex, curse and do whatever I liked to get rid of my anger. I worked, like many other times and I soon found myself exhausted but calm. Something materialised in the room and I turned to see what it was.

There I stood in front of a large mirror. The room of requirements was its current hiding place. I took a deep breath; it couldn't hurt to look in the mirror right? Violet eyes stared back at me for a moment and I realised I was staring at my mother. The scene in the mirror quickly changed. The image in front of me shocked me. There I was standing next to 2 figures, hoods covering their heads. The first one took the hood off and I bit my lip. It was Draco. His image turned to me and wrapped an arm around my waist, looking like a protective lover. I looked down at my own waist; a slight shiver ran up my spine from it. I turned back to the mirror just as the 2nd person unveiled themselves. If I thought Draco was bad enough, the other made me freeze. Fear swelled in my chest as I watched Voldemort place a hand on my shoulder. I glanced at my right shoulder, nothing was there. Turning back to the mirror, I watched as his mouth opened and closed, like he was speaking. The image of me pulled out a wand and begun using it to create what looked like snakes. I tore my gaze from the mirror as I stumbled back, tripping and landing on my bum. I placed my head in my hands, trying to get over the shock and fear for what I just saw. I took a deep breath, I remembered Harry talking about this mirror. He had said that Dumbledore told him that sometimes that the events in the mirror wouldn't happen, they were just the deepest desires of the heart. But how could I desire both Draco and Voldemort. If it was between the 2, I'd go with Draco any day; at least I could get away with hitting him. There was no way I would stand by the dark lord, there couldn't be. A tear slipped from my eye and down my cheek. I scrambled to my feet and took a deep breath before seeing if anything had changed in the mirror. The previous image had disappeared. I saw me in the mirror, just me and no one else. My broomstick leant against me. A black bludger bat in my right hand. The robes were another story though. They weren't the usual red and gold colours of Gryffindor, instead they were the green and silver of Slytherin. I had to admit I looked good in green. Wait, what was I thinking, I couldn't be a Slytherin beater if I was in Gryffindor. Yet again I looked away from the mirror, this time it was for good. I crumbled to the floor, tears slowly leaking from my eyes, everything was catching up. I went to wipe the tears away only to find blood on my knuckles. It must have been when I punched Draco and almost felt bad about it, yet almost, but damn it felt good. I knew I'd probably have a lifetime of detention from it, so I figured I'd go and see the headmaster later, sometime tomorrow.

After when seemed like hours, I managed to pull myself away from the room and headed straight for the Gryffindor Tower. Many students were talking about what had happened, some even going over the events and what happened after I left. Draco, from what I gathered had a broken nose, though that was most likely fixed now, thanks to madam Pomfrey. Another Gryffindor said that the professors seem dumbfounded as they watched before composing themselves after I left. None however mentioned Snape and the way he was holding his arm. I was curious, it seemed like he was hiding something.

**

* * *

**

**AN: **Come on people, I got no reviews for the last chapter. Please review otherwise the chapters will come out slower even if I have them written.


	5. Becoming A Snake

**Heartbreak Warfare**

**Summary**: When she had arrived at Hogwarts, she was placed in Gryffindor. But she never really felt like she fitted in. Now in 6th year, she made it her duty to protect Harry from Voldemort. However, she realises it's another she must save first and the only way to do that is to accept her destiny, to accept that she belongs to the dark side.

**Disclaimer:** Dont own, wish I did though.

* * *

Chapter 5- Becoming A Snake

* * *

Viper hissed in my ear, damn snake trying to wake me up at early hours in the morning. I swatted at the air, feeling the tickling sensation as his tongue darted out, touching my hand. I managed to seize him, wrapping my hand around him as I sat up in bed. Damn it, I was awake now. I let the snake go and watched him slither away. Throwing my sheets and blankets off me, I made my way into the bathroom before the other girls could.

As I emerged, the others minus Hermione fought over it and I forgave Viper for waking me up earlier.

"Are you alright?" I asked her, watching as she sat up in bed. She nodded though I could tell she had been crying about last night, tear stains were still faintly on her cheeks.

"Don't let him get to you. I'll be glad to punch him again for you," I chuckled when she snapped her head in my direction and launched into a lecture about not hitting others. I tuned out as I made my bed before walking out. She'd be fine, she was back to her normal, dare I say it, miss know it all self.

That morning, it was uneventful. Cheering and clapping was heard from 3 of the 4 tables as I entered the Great Hall. I looked over at the Slytherin table, all of them had glares. All but Draco who seemed to be more interested in his food then to look up at me. Ah who cares, I turned back around. They could waste their energy glaring. I grabbed slice of toast and then the room went back to normal. People chatting among themselves; laughing and joking. No one bothered me, spoke to me or even seemed to look in my direction; it was like I was nothing but an object in the background.

I decided to visit the headmaster after dinner that night, I wanted to explain my actions but when I entered his office, he wasn't there. Fawkes chirped and I went over to pet him, feeling the silkiness of his feathers underneath my fingers. I turned to find the sorting hat sitting there, like it wanted me to put it on. It knew something about my parents, my real parents. I wanted to know and so I picked up the hat only to plop it down on my head.

"Hmm you are much like them," the hat replied when I asked it about them.

"Who are they?" I asked, closing my eyes, not sure if I wanted to hear the answer.

"It's too soon for you to know," was its reply before it begun whispering to itself.

"I see. It seemed that I made have finally placed a student in the wrong house. A first for everything. My dear you should be in SLYTHERIN," the hat yelled out and I opened my eyes. Slytherin, the house my parents were in. Somehow being told I had been placed in the wrong house was relieving. But what was going to happen. Would I stay in Gryffindor or was I going to be moved over to Slytherin. My original reason as to why I was here was forgotten as questions swam around my head. I wasn't until I felt the hat being removed from my head, did I notice Dumbledore standing here.

"I uh sorry, I just..." he held a hand up to stop me from speaking as me placed the hat back down. He moved around the office with unnatural grace for an old man.

"The hat has spoken," he moved to his desk and after writing something on a piece of parchment he sent it out the door, like some sort of flying memo. I snapped back to watch Dumbledore.

"What's going to happen?" I asked as he gestured for me to sit. He said nothing, like he was waiting for someone to come. He leaned back in his own high backed chair, his hands clasped together.

"You wanted to see me professor," the cold voice of Snape sounded as he entered the room.

"It seems that Miss Davis here has been placed in the wrong house. I wish for her to transfer into Slytherin," the headmaster replied to Snape, speaking like I wasn't in the room.

"Very well, I shall have her belonging put into the Slytherin dorms," Snape nodded, his eyes flicked to me before going back to Dumbledore. I too turned to him.

"May I make a condition to this changing of houses?" I asked, unsure if they would let me or not but when Dumbledore nodded I continued.

"I wish to remain a beater, even if I have to be the Slytherin beater and not just a substitute beater either. I want to be on the team as a full member," I glanced between both men. They looked up at one another.

"Very well, Miss Davis. You'll replace Crabbe," was all he said before walking out. I turned back to Dumbledore. He stood, gestured for me to stand.

"It seems that a change in your school colours is needed," he pulled out his wand and with a simple flick of his wrist, the red and gold that I had grown use to wearing was now green and silver.

"Follow me," he instructed before heading down the spiralling staircase and towards the Slytherin dungeons. I made a mental note of remembering where it was and what the password was. As I stepped through, all eyes were on the headmaster. I looked around at the common room, noting the low ceiling and the green lamps. Dark green and black furniture littered the place. In a way it didn't feel welcoming, it was nothing like the Gryffindor common room. I had read from some books that this particular place even extended under the lake.

"Miss Raksha Davis has been transferred into Slytherin. Please make her welcome into Slytherin," he addressed the students in the common as i looked at the other Slytherins. Snape emerged, saying that my things had been brought down here, my school uniform coloured changed to that of the Slytherin colours. Both the headmaster and Snape left and before anyone could ask why I had been transferred I went up to the dorm room.

It was awkward the next day. Again I had people stare at me; this time was because I was wearing Slytherin colours. I caught the sight of the golden trio, it seemed like Hermione and Ron had made up. I sighed as I made my way over to the Slytherin table and sat down. Before too long Malfoy sat next to me, without saying a word. Though it was awkward, I felt like I found the place I belonged to, it felt like I was meant to be a Slytherin all along. I grabbed a plateful of bacon, eggs, sausage toast. It was the first decent meal I had. I ate it all, not pushing my plate away until I had finished it.

The golden trio was waiting outside the Great Hall as soon as I stepped outside of the Hall; they ambushed me, asking questions.

"Look I tried the sorting hat on again, and it said it had made a wrong choice and called out Slytherin. Dumbledore heard and now I'm a Slytherin. That doesn't mean I can't still be your friends, right?" I asked, hoping that they'd stop the questions. Ron looked at Harry, who was looking back at him. It was Hermione that spoke up first.

"You'll always be a Gryffindor to me," she replied, "I won't judge just because of you house group." She slung an arm over my shoulder as I turned to face Ron and Harry.

"Yea Hermione's right," Harry answered next and Ron provided a simple nod.

"Oh and I promise I'll go easy on you in quidditch. I'm a Slytherin beater now," I smirked at the before walking off. I was late for potions and I wondered how Ron and Harry were there before me. I crept into the room, however Snape caught my movement. He turned around, the look on his face said he wanted to deduct points off me but seeing the green and silver, he simply told me to find a seat.

* * *

**AN:** pleae press that little green button and review


End file.
